borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Abyss Raider
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Dtoid trashes DLC4, giving it a 3/10... thoughts? page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 01:24, 2 October 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' So the Red Dead DLC is good. I seen your comment about the Red Dead download, so it was worth the 10 bucks, how many hrs of gameplay did it add, and i am kinda confused about how they incorp the DLC, do you start a new game, or after you download the DLC does the game just pick up at the DLC the forums were not clear on this aspect of the DLC, i have read it is very hard to come across ammo, if you have played like RE or silent hill is it as bad as those titles as far as ammo is concerned. Thanks you can message back this IP as i cannot sign up for an account, due to me using a work computer thanks XBOX GT SinisterNobody 10:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) You select the DLC from the main menu, so you're pretty much starting a new game. Ammo in my opinion is not that hard to come by, in fact in the Repeater, Shotgun, and Revolver categories there are plenty of times where you'll have over 100 bullets of each. Pistol, Sniper, and Rifle on the other hand seem to be a little more scarce, I should mention, when you start out, you will be running dangerously low, though. It's got a fairly good amount of playtime, well more than you'd expect for a DLC, I think I've been playing for at least 10 hours, and still haven't completed the third story mission. (It has tons of sidequests, towns to save, and others.) The Four horses, and other mythical creatures (I won't spoil it for you) That you can tame are extremely amazing and definitely worth the time to find. It's no where near as bad as Silent HIll or Resident Evil in the ammo department. It's a lot more humorous and off the wall than the core game, there's not really gut busting scenes in it, but there are times that will probably make you laugh. Although it's the same exact map, everything has changed, and with the addition of all the zombies, the horses, mythical creatures, and just totally insane things to hunt, you'll probably spend hours just running around the map searching for stuff to discover. I should probably also mention, back on the ammo topic: Money is useless in this apocalyptic world, and payment for helping, deeds, etc. is now ammo instead. Lastly, honor and fame is totally nonexistant, and evil crimes won't decrease your honor anymore, so if you see someone who looks like they may have ammo, or a shiny gun you want, you won't desecrate your good name in taking them out. ;) All in all, it is a great DLC filled with hours upon hours of gameplay, if you don't just fly through the main storyline and you're up for some exploring. I honestly think it's well worth $10. Thank you Thank you for the quick response, it sounds awsome, looks like microsoft is getting my 10, oh yeah with them redoing the map is the DLC huge, i bet it's over 1.5 GB, anyways thanks for the quick response. XBOX GT SinisterNobody 07:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Loyalty Coms The only place i have ever found them was from killing Crawmerax. I have one of almost every kind from many many kills on Craw. 22:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) DLC Characters Thank you for your message I cant wait for the next dlc character and enjoy hearing ideas for new characters. I really like this idea and would enjoy any ideas you have. Additionally, I would like to make a page for Quig but am still very new to wiki if you could lend some points I would very much like the help. Apples042 (talk) 05:23, October 26, 2012 (UTC) thank you ...for your support in my recent (successful) RfA. your support will not be forgotten in the coming days of the revolution. your newest benevolent dictator, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Wanna play online? Dude do you still play borderlands online? I play it through gameranger with my friends. Who have installed the game from Dvd I provided them. But anyone else on gameranger when I try to connect with them it says game version mismatched etc. How can I fix this? How can I know what is my game version? Pro Recon (talk) 19:25, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Got it! I now know that my game version is v.1.2 and I can only play with v.1.2 plus everyone on gameranger has either v.1.0 or v.1.4 so its impossible to play with anyone excepts friends. 11:38, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Pro Recon (talk) Just a reminder... Rather than adding trivia of a mission title being a reference to something like Kickstart My Heart or Knockin on Heaven's Door, add it to the references page. Happy editing! CrackLawliet (talk) 19:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I see. Thanks for fixing that! CrackLawliet (talk) 21:48, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Help With Equipment First off, I am ecstatic that I found another solo, legit player. Thought I was the last one! So I read all your rules for asking for your help and I have come up with a modest list. Thank you in advance for your time. If anything strikes your fancy here I'd be happy to dupe them for you in return. Looking for: Madhous!, Redundant Fibber, Two-Fer Maggie, Tumtum/Skookum Skullmasher. If anything else on my linked list shows up in your inventory, I'd be happy to take those as well. Duping Don't worry about it. With the bump in the level cap and the release of the pearlies, my list will change quite a bit in the near future. Grindfest (talk) 14:24, April 4, 2013 (UTC)